1. Field
The present invention relates generally to air seeders. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a non-singulating air seeder with a seed catch pan, soil firming element, and a floating scraper.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional no-till planting equipment includes a rotatable disc opener that opens a furrow while minimally disturbing stubble or other organic matter along the field. One type of drill used for no-till operations includes the air seeder. Air seeders include multiple opener units that are supplied with seed via a pneumatic seed-conveying system. Prior art no-till equipment are also often designed to provide various types of fertilizer placement. For instance, fertilizer can be applied by either top-dressing or banding techniques. Fertilizer banding is performed by placing fertilizer in the ground prior to planting (i.e., pre-plant banding), during planting, or after planting. Fertilizer can be applied using various application methods such as mid-row banding, paired row banding, or cross row feeding.
Prior art air seeding equipment suffers from various limitations. For example, air seeders use high-velocity air to distribute seed through tubes to various openers. The high-velocity air, while providing efficient seed delivery, violently delivers seed to the opened furrow. Thus, seed is delivered at a velocity that causes imprecise seed placement within the furrow. Moreover, the air velocity can cause delivered seed to bounce out of the furrow entirely. Such imprecise seed placement causes plants to emerge at different times. Prior art air seeders are also deficient because air velocity cannot be controlled at different locations along the field. Furthermore, conventional air seeders are ineffective at simultaneously depositing seed and inoculant in powder form.